


How to play the Drums

by Careless95



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Drums, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careless95/pseuds/Careless95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a crush on Ashton who gladly shows him how to play the drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to play the Drums

Luke POV  
I knew my feelings for Ashton were wrong, I shouldn’t have a crush for one of my best friends but I couldn’t help it. He was the most perfect human I ever saw with his cute curly hair, these brown eyes and that smile which brought me near a heart attack from time to time. Besides he was just loveable when I made this cute jokes or when he tried to be funny for cheering one of us up. I was able to watch Ashton a whole day without getting bored.  
Later that night we had a concert and it was Ashton’s time to do the sound check with the drums. I always was a little bit jealous of his drums skills. Many of our fans had a crush on him because he was so damn sexy when he played the drums and I had to be careful not to watch him during a show because I easily got carried away. One time I forgot to sing as I watched him playing the drums really passionate.  
“You’re staring.” Calum said and laid his hand on my shoulder.  
“’m not.” I mumbled and looked on the ground.  
“When do you want him to say that you’re in love with him?” Calum asked, totally ignoring that I didn’t want to talk about Ash. Calum knew about my crush since he noticed me daydreaming about Ashton a lot. He asked me if I had a crush on our bandmate and I told him because I didn’t want to carry this secret with me any longer.  
“Never?” Calum rolled his eyes after I answered him and hit the back of my head.  
“Did you just hit me?” I asked, totally confused and Calum laughed.  
“Yeah I did. And if you don’t get your ass over to this blonde boy behind the drums I hit you as long as it needs to get you there.” He said and I groaned.  
“Whatever you say.” I mumble and walked over to Ashton who made a short break. Even with sweat all over his body he looked perfect.  
“Hey Luke.” He greeted me and flashed me a big smile which I returned.  
“I want be able to play the drums like you.” I pouted and sat down cross legged next to his seat.  
“If you would play the drums, who would be the front singer?” Ashton laughed and ruffled my hair.  
“We’re not able to be a band without a cute and sexy front man.” He added and made me blush like a little school girl.  
“Haha.” I grumbled and stood up. Before I was able to go, Ashton pulled me back on my wrist.  
“If you want to, I teach you a few things.” He offered and I nodded happily. I sat down on the seat and took the sticks in my hands. Ashton stood behind me very close and took my hands in his, as he leaned over my. I was surprised how big his hands were, they easily covered mine and I was a bit taller than Ash.  
“So now you have to…” I wasn’t really paying attention to what Ashton told me, I was too distracted by the way he smelt and how his skin felt against mine.  
“Got it?” He asked and I flashed a goofy smile.  
“You don’t even listen to me, right?” My blushing cheeks were answer enough for Ashton and he giggled which was the cutest sound I ever heard. He was still so close to me and as he spoke, his face was only a few inches apart from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips.  
“Calum told me.” Ashton whispered and I looked down at the ground, feeling my cheeks heating up even more.  
“I’m sorry.” I mumbled. I really was, I didn’t want to be the reason for the band to break up.  
“Don’t be.” Ashton took my face between his hands and forced me to look at him.  
“But I’ll be the reason for the band to break up! I’m sure you don’t want to be in a band with me when I have a crush on you and the fans wouldn’t like it too and everything will get down and it’ all…” Ashton stopped me rambling with a kiss. Totally confused I stared into his eyes, my mouth hung open while I tried to understand what happened.  
“I like you, you idiot.” Ashton laughed and kissed me again.  
“Calum will be happy about us and Mikey will be happy too. I don’t care what other will say about us and if a fan doesn’t like the fact that we like each other, this fan isn’t one any longer. Got it?” Ashton asked and I just put my arms around his neck and kissed him again.  
“Finally.” Calum sighed and Michael laughed softly. With red cheeks, I turned around to look at my two best friends.  
“If you two would have needed more time than you already need, I would have locked you two in a closet.” Michael teased and I stuck my tongue out in his direction before he and Calum pulled Ashton and me in a tight hug.


End file.
